recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Based on the popular young adult novel by Blake Nelson, “Recovery Road” focuses on Maddie, a teenage girl dealing with addiction. Maddie has a reputation as a party girl who doesn’t think she has a problem, until she’s confronted one day by her school guidance counselor and is forced to choose between expulsion and rehab. Maddie makes the difficult decision to live with other recovering addicts at a sober living facility while facing the daily pressures of her teenage life. Storylines Maddie Graham Party-girl Maddie's life is turned upside down when she's discovered with alcohol on school premises and is sent to live at a sober living facility for 90 days. Whilst there she must try to stay sober, keep her secret and try to navigate the awkward chemistry she shares with fellow recoverer Wes Wes Stewart Wes is in Springtime Meadows for the third time and is committed to his recovery this time. However the arrival of Maddie puts his sobriety at risk as he finds himself falling for the girl and his dark pasts comes back to haunt him. Charlotte Graham Mother of Maddie and widow of Jamie Graham, Charlotte struggles to come to terms with her daughters addiction. Cynthia Molina Former alcoholic, twelve years sober. Determined to help Maddie throughout her recovery and be there for her childhood friend Vern whilst still resisting the pressures of alcohol. Trish Tomlinson A former meth-addict who is Maddie's roommate. She's working hard to find a job in order to provide for her young daughter when she leaves Springtime Meadows. Vern Testaverde An openly gay, addict, who used to be a dancer. He's been at Springtime Meadows the longest and is a good friend to all in the house and his childhood friend Cynthia Molina. Craig Weiner 25 year old sobriety coach who runs Springtime Meadows. Looks out for all of the residents and holds therapy sessions. Seems to spark a connection with the already engaged Cynthia. Rebecca Granger A former best friend of Maddie who got arrested for dealing drugs. Trying to stay sober despite family issues and her past coming back to haunt her. Struggling more than she's letting on. Cast Main Cast * Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham – 10/10 * Sebastian de Souza as Wes Stewart – 10/10 * Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham – 10/10 * Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina – 10/10 * Daniel Franzese as Vern Testaverde - 7/10 * Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson – 7/10 * David Witts as Craig Weiner – 8/10 Recurring Cast * Lindsay Pearce as Rebecca Granger – 7/10 * Meg DeLacy as Nyla – 6/10 * Hayley Lu Richardson as Ellie Dennis – 6/10 * Paula Jai Parker as Margarita Jean-Baptise - 6/10 * Roberto Urbina as Asa Stewart - 6/10 * Emma Fassler as Laurel Lee – 5/10 * Keith Powers as Zach Henson – 4/10 * Nathan Sutton as Diesel - 4/10 * Alex Carter as Marcus Granger - 3/10 * Brad Beyer as Paul Morrell - 3/10 * Rebecca Metz as Donna Marie - 3/10 * Julia Campbell as Pamela Granger - 3/10 * Aubrey Peeples as Harper - 2/10 * Jerod Meagher as Doug McKewn - 2/10 Guest Cast * Jenny O'Hara as Jane Stewart- 1/10 * Mischa Barton as Olivia O'Brien - 1/10 * Jon Lindstrom as William Walker - 1/10 * Jordan Calloway as Glover - 1/10 * Max Cail as Mort - 1/10 * Kristi Kannaugh as Wes' Mother - 1/10 * Lucas Adams as Benji - 1/10 * Tatum Shank as Jamie Graham - 1/10 * Brennan Keel Cook as Gael - 1/10 * Sebastian Cole as Klaus - 1/10 * Paige Rowland as Darnia - 1/10 * Laura Bell Bundy as Monica * Ashton Moio as Ethan See Also: Character Appearances Episodes 1A Gallery Navigational